prowrestlinggamesfandomcom-20200216-history
WWE '12
WWE '12 is the is the first game in the WWE series and the fourteenth overall in the combined series. It is the sequel to ''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011. '' Gameplay The weak/strong grapple system from the past games has been removed. Characters now perform different moves based on their opponent's current physical state. Players now have a window of opportunity to attack while still in a downed state and can also interrupt moves and Royal Rumble eliminations with attacks. Similarly, the pinning meter from the past games has been reworked to make it more difficult to kick out as a wrestler takes more damage. The game's artificial intelligence has also been adjusted to prevent players from overusing the same move. In addition, the ability to store finishing moves has returned. A new feature called "Dynamic Comebacks" gives players on the verge of losing the opportunity to successfully hit a combination of moves to gain two finishing moves. New "wake up taunts" bring a downed opponent to their feet for a finishing move (such as Randy Orton pounding on the ground before his RKO finishing maneuver). Players also have the ability to target specific limbs during matches and perform submissions through a new "Breaking Point" submission minigame. Modes "WWE Universe", the mode in which players participate in matches and storylines that are booked automatically, returned from the previous year with additional cutscenes. The "Road to WrestleMania", the mode in which players participate in a pre-scripted storyline featuring actual WWE superstar voices also returned. Instead of choosing one of a number of different stories lasting three months each, the mode in WWE '12 consists of a single storyline taking place over eighteen months of WWE programming and encompassing two WrestleManias. The mode is split into three acts, the first of which sees the player assuming the role of the villainous Sheamus. The second act is centered around the heroic Triple H and the final act features the player taking control of a created superstar named Jacob Cass. The game also includes creation modes for superstars, entrances, finishing moves, storylines, highlight reels, and arenas, as well as the ability to share creations online. Development and release THQ promoted a new animation system dubbed "Predator Technology." In addition to allowing players to interrupt moves, attack animations such as John Cena's Five Knuckle Shuffle and Booker T's scissor kick no longer warp players to the center of the ring. More realistic ring rope physics have also been added, with ropes moving as characters are slammed to the mat. The developers have also made efforts to prevent the collision detection problems that have affected the series in the past Peoples Edition The People's Edition features a foil sleeve cover featuring The Rock, a copy of the game, The Rock as a playable in-game character, a blu-ray/DVD featuring The Rock's must-see WWE Raw appearances from February 14, 2011 and April 4, 2011, including his highly anticipated return to WWE and moment his WrestleMania XXVIII match with John Cena was made official, and an exclusive foil Topps trading card featuring The Rock. Category:WWE Category:WWE (Series)